


Pointless Nighttime Navel-Gazing

by two_of_swords



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Ficlet, M/M, Mentions of Chainsaw, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post Opal Short Story, Summer after Opal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/two_of_swords/pseuds/two_of_swords
Summary: Ronan dreams something interesting for Adam's pond.





	Pointless Nighttime Navel-Gazing

**Author's Note:**

> A ridiculous little ficlet based on [this](https://two-of-swords-621.tumblr.com/post/172409420206/ronan-should-dream-something-friendly-and) Tumblr post.

Adam stirred and stretched in the early morning light, arms reaching out for the other side of the bed and finding it empty. This was not a surprise. Ronan’s relationship with sleep had not suddenly improved just because Adam was home for the summer. He sat up and rubbed his face vigorously, then ran a hand through his hair. It was sticking up in the back, but he didn’t care. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, stretching some more. He felt good. He felt well rested for the first time in weeks. Months, probably. He picked up a discarded t-shirt from the floor, not caring whose it was and pulled it over his head. It hung a little too loosely on his thin frame. Definitely Ronan’s. He thought about finding a pair of sweats or shorts, but couldn’t be bothered. It was just the two of them. His boxers would be enough. He padded out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

The house was quiet, except for the faint noise of rustling paper. Adam couldn’t determine the origin, but with a corvid in the house, it wasn’t hard to imagine the sound’s source. The smell of coffee lured him into the kitchen. A fresh pot was brewing, so Ronan had to be somewhere nearby, unless Chainsaw had learned some new skills of her own while Adam was away. He got a mug out of the cabinet next to the sink and stared out the kitchen window while he waited.

The backyard and the field beyond were shrouded in morning mist that would eventually burn off as the sun rose higher in the sky. Adam could just make out the pond he had dug the previous summer in the distance. He smiled fondly, remembering the times they had spent there on the days when the heat was endless and unforgiving: teaching Opal to swim, diving for Ronan’s legs to knock them out from under him, cursing those ridiculous wings Ronan had dreamt up that allowed him to perfect his cannonball. And of course he couldn’t forget that one warm night when they had stripped down to nothing and clung to each other in the water, the light of Ronan’s fireflies hovering overhead. That particular memory had often kept Adam company during the school year.

The pond water began to ripple and Adam reluctantly withdrew his mind from the pleasant daydream just in time to see a shiny, dark tentacle breach the surface. For a moment, Adam thought maybe he really had been dreaming, but the dripping coffee and the rustling paper grounded him in reality. He watched unblinking as something large and long and black and scaly rose partly out of the water and glided gracefully from one end of the pond to the other before diving back below the surface. Adam sighed. Then he laughed. At the strangeness and wonder and beauty of it all. At his talented and creative and miraculous boyfriend.

“Dude, have you fucking lost it?” Ronan asked, coming up behind Adam on his right side and peering out the window over his shoulder, searching for the source of Adam’s glee.

Adam elbowed him in the side. “What did you do to my pond?”

Ronan grinned sheepishly. “It’s friendly, I swear.”

“Yeah? Have you tried swimming with it?”

“No, but Matthew did last Sunday. It didn’t touch him.”

“What is it?”

Ronan shrugged. “Probably a mini Loch Ness monster or something.”

“Tell me you didn’t name it Nessie.”

“Please. How unoriginal. It’s Torpedo.”

Adam laughed so hard, his eyes began to water. It was good to be back. They had a whole summer of new memories to make.


End file.
